The use of computing devices to prepare electronic files, such as labels, documents, data reports, or other formatted output remains prevalent. Prior to outputting an electronic file or other electronic information to an output device, such as a printer, users desire to preview how the document will appear as printed. Many prior art software programs offer a “print preview” feature that displays on a computing device's display screen a previewed representation of printed output. An example print preview solution is described in greater detail in Japanese patent publication H06-110626, entitled PRINTER AND PRINTING SYSTEM USING THE SAME, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.